¿Cambio de gustos?
by MOErus Power x3
Summary: sha gojyo siente que ha cambiado en cuanto a su trato con las mujeres, y no entiende la razón, así que llevará a cabo un plan para solucionar ese problema...lo que él no sabe es que la razón de que no sea el mismo de antes está más cerca de lo que piensa


**Ran: **waaaaa mi primer fic solo de saiyuki!^/^ y es yaoi … lindoooo! -^O^- en serio, me costó mucho trabajo escribir este one-shot, quería que quedara perfecto … y creo que lo hice bastante bien, así que … espero que les guste también!

**Disclaimer:** Saiyuki no me pertenece, pertenece a la grandiosa Kazuya Minekura ^^

***Aclaraciones: **_en cursiva - pensamientos de Gojyo_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cambio de gustos?<strong>

_Siempre he sido y me he considerado un amante de las mujeres, un adicto a su aroma, a su sabor, a su tacto. Siempre me he portado bien con ellas, es más, durante más de diez años he sobrevivido gracias a mi trato con las féminas, y para mí es todo un placer hacerlas felices. _

_Pero últimamente me he sentido algo indiferente con respecto a este asunto, ya apenas me atraen las mujeres, y no atino a saber cuál es la razón por la que me ocurre. _

_Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, debe ser porque estoy rodeado de estos idiotas-ahuyentadores de mujeres que no se me acerca ninguna. Sí, por eso debe ser … porque no he podido perder la habilidad que poseo de atraerlas …_

_Pero, ¡qué demonios! Lo esencial es que tengo que buscar una solución. Bien, barajemos posibilidades:_

_Bueno, me desharía de ellos, pero a menos que quiera un nuevo agujero de bala adornando mi preciosa cabeza, es mejor no hacerlo … Ese molesto monje tiene muy mal humor … _

_Si les digo que iré a comprar tabaco, de seguro que el mono idiota viene tras de mí, así que poco haré con un tipo que parece un niño pequeño a mi lado …_

_Parece que la mejor opción será escaparme de mi habitación por la noche, Hakkai no me detendrá y los demás estarán durmiendo plácidamente. Bien, pues ¡decidido!_

…

Dejándose ver los últimos rayos de sol, el grupo de Sanzo al completo se retira a sus aposentos. Se encontraban notablemente agotados, pues hacía unas horas habían acabado con un numeroso grupo de youkais y, en consecuencia, los habitantes del pueblo salvado les habían atiborrado de ofrendas y agradecimientos, con lo que acabaron con un considerable dolor de cabeza.

A pesar de todo ello, el pelirrojo aún deseaba llevar a cabo su plan, y más aún porque ahora era uno de los héroes de la localidad, y así sería más fácil lidiar con las habitantes de esta.

Así pues, ya bien entrada la noche, se levantó de su lecho y se atavió para salir, siempre con sumo cuidado de no despertar al moreno que dormía en la otra cama.

Sin embargo, cuando a punto estaba de dejar la habitación, notó que el de ojos verdes se movía intranquilo en su lecho y, sin pensarlo, se acercó a su lado, le tapó bien con la manta y le acarició el rostro para que se calmara.

_Esta debe ser otra de las pesadillas de Hakkai … _

En efecto, desde hacía tiempo que su compañero sufría de pesadillas y sólo se tranquilizaba con la ayuda del oji-carmesí.

_Bueno, parece que está mejor …_

Caminó de nuevo hasta la puerta, pero antes de abandonar el dormitorio, echó un nuevo vistazo a su interior, y más concretamente al moreno.

- siento mucho dejarte solo Hakkai, pero tengo que comprobar si sigo siendo el que era antes … - susurró casi para sí mismo.

Así, cerró la puerta, dejando a un despierto y preocupado moreno entre las sábanas.

…

Las calles estaban desiertas, a excepción de los escasos ciudadanos que trabajaban de noche o salían para divertirse. Estos se encontraban divididos en pequeños grupos conversando mientras compartían jarras de cerveza o botellas de vino.

Al ver pasar al pelirrojo, lo identificaron como uno de sus héroes -a pesar de encontrarse ebrios- y lo invitaron a reunirse con ellos. Sin embargo, éste rechazó su propuesta educadamente y siguió caminando hasta el primer establecimiento abierto que encontró.

No era muy grande, en él solo cabrían unas cuatro pequeñas mesas con sus respectivas sillas, además de la fina barra desde la que el tabernero despachaba a sus clientes.

Por otra parte, el local estaba casi vacío, únicamente permanecían allí un señor de mediana edad, robusto y desaliñado, echado su cuerpo en una mesa, aparentemente dormido, pero que aún sujetaba en su mano una botella vacía de alcohol; y la otra persona, que primeramente no vio debido a que ese hombre acaparaba toda la atención del que entraba, era una mujer joven, aunque no podía adivinar sus rasgos pues se hallaba sentada en un taburete ante la barra del bar, y por tanto a espaldas de la puerta de entrada.

Así pues, el febril muchacho se acicaló el largo cabello carmesí y fue a ocupar asiento al lado de la dama.

Al sentir que alguien le acompañaba, la joven se giró, dejando ver su deslumbrante belleza: rostro de rasgos finos, piel pálida, cabello rizado y pelirrojo, y ojos negros azabache que brillaban a la luz de los candiles que adornaban el lugar; además de que su cuerpo tenía bonitas curvas, insinuadas por un vestido abierto en la pierna y escotado.

_Vaya, ¡finalmente tuve suerte! ¡Menuda mujer he encontrado!_

_- _y ¿qué hace una chica tan preciosa como tú bebiendo sola? - cuestionó el pelirrojo mientras dejaba caer el brazo sobre la barra.

_- _tú no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? - le preguntó la ojinegra mientras se aproximaba al otro, se notaba que estaba ligeramente ebria, pues su olor llegaba a las fosas nasales del de ojos carmesí.

- no, señorita. Solo estoy de paso. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

- entonces tendremos que aprovechar bien nuestro tiempo juntos - y así se posó sobre las piernas del semi-youkai y se fue acercando a él más y más …

… Hasta que la puerta de la taberna se abrió, centrando los ojos de ambos en el muchacho que permanecía petrificado bajo el umbral, un muchacho que conocía muy bien nuestro protagonista.

- H-hakkai … - sobresaltado, aún con la mujer sobre su regazo - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Me … has seguido? - antes de poder formular la pregunta en su totalidad, su compañero salió corriendo, despertando preocupación en el pelirrojo.

- déjalo que se vaya … y sigamos divirtiéndonos - volvía a acercarse sensualmente la fémina, jugando con el rojizo cabello de su acompañante.

- ¡ya basta! - aparta violentamente a la mujer, la cual no es capaz de mantener el equilibrio y cae sin remedio al suelo - no quiero hacer esto …

Y de este modo salió apresurado del bar para buscar al ojiverde.

…

_Yo … realmente no lo entiendo … ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto? Ir tras Hakkai solo porque me haya visto con una mujer … _

_¡Ahhh estoy tan confuso! ¿Por qué demonios Hakkai salió huyendo de esa forma? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te encontraré para que me des una explicación, idiota!_

Tras varios minutos preguntando a los ciudadanos si lo habían avistado y revisando hasta los lugares más oscuros del pueblo, dio con lo que andaba buscando.

El muchacho dejaba caer su espalda en un muro de una vivienda y permanecía cabizbajo. El otro se empezó a acercar lentamente hacia él, tranquilo de haberlo encontrado. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a pocos metros de él, el otro, al percatarse de su presencia, echó de nuevo a correr.

- ¿Qué? Ni se te pase por la cabeza hacer eso de nuevo - y ágilmente lo agarró de los brazos dejándolo acorralado entre el muro y su propio cuerpo.

- ¿qué haces? ¡suéltame, Gojyo! - intentaba desprenderse del agarre del otro sin conseguirlo.

- no hasta que me digas qué demonios te pasa.

- no me pasa nada … estoy como siempre … - contestó cabizbajo aún, ocultando así parte de su rostro a ojos de su raptor.

- ¡y un cuerno! Vamos, Hakkai, mírate … ¡tú no eres así! Siempre estás contento y en calma, no vas por ahí huyendo a primera de cambio y con ese aura de tristeza en ti … Y eso me preocupa … por favor, dime qué te pasa … - aflojando el agarre de sus manos, pero no así dejando libre al moreno.

- Gojyo … yo … siento haberte aguado la fiesta … es que … - ya no aguantó más, lo había intentado, pero ahora todo estaba saliendo descontroladamente fuera y empezó a llorar sin control - pero y-yo … no puedo … olvidar mis sentimientos por ti …

- H-hakkai … - repentinamente a su interior le invadió un inmenso dolor, mezclado con un cálido hormigueo que recorrió todo su cuerpo, en esos momentos solo deseaba que él dejase de llorar, tenerlo en sus brazos, protegerlo como si de un tesoro se tratase - _por fin entiendo … el motivo de mi extraña actitud … de que no sintiera la necesidad de hacer lo que hacía antes … del miedo que tuve al darme cuenta de que estaba cambiando … todo ello es a causa de …_ Hakkai.

Sin esperar más, elevó ligeramente el mentón del que aún seguía derramando lágrimas y juntó sus labios con los del otro, acabando definitivamente con la distancia que les separaba a ambos, juntando sus cuerpos más aún. Ante tal reacción del pelirrojo, el ojiverde, sorprendido, no hizo otra cosa que dejarse llevar por el ritmo de ese dulce beso, muestra de amor por parte del más alto. Conforme pasaban los segundos, se fue volviendo más pasional, demostrando los sentimientos que habían estado reprimiendo durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando hubieron pasado unos minutos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxígeno y permanecieron mirándose a los ojos mutuamente sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que el oji-carmesí decidió romper el silencio.

- el que haya cambiado … es todo culpa tuya, Hakkai -dijo sonriendo pícaramente- aunque … podría acostumbrarme a esto -abrazó protector al moreno, y permanecieron así durante un buen tiempo, gozando mutuamente de la presencia del otro, sin pensar en nada más.

_FIN_


End file.
